


[完结]毛小炮的一次悲惨遭遇（塞二代）

by diamond2011



Series: 塞二代 [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 塞二代, 毛小炮你怎么没被你爸打死呢, 熊孩子们进行爸爸的对接生活大揭秘
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011
Summary: 塞二代是我的个人喜好。设定是已经缔结火种链接的双方，火种融合之后取出各自火种的一小部分，放进一个结合双方机体遗传代码的小机体中，激活而得的‘儿子’。因为他们的爸爸都很不靠谱，所以，塞二代们都是一群熊孩子。涉及到CP：威擎，警爵，探幻，铁救，六通，毛炮，消红，敌烟，天红，震声，惊闹，BDKO，火闪，路蜂，霸福etc





	[完结]毛小炮的一次悲惨遭遇（塞二代）

根正苗红塞星好小机聊天群（18小机）

毛小炮：有机没？快点出来，救个命！十万火急！  
敌小烟：怎么了？  
探小幻：怎么了？  
消小红：怎么了？  
震小声：？  
毛小炮：强力粘合剂不小心粘住了怎么办？  
警小爵：噗哈哈哈哈毛小炮你个傻逼你把你爸的润滑剂换成强力粘合剂了吧！！！  
敌小烟：卧槽飞毛腿叔叔和横炮叔叔粘一起了？  
火小闪：他俩的啥粘一起了？【奇怪的笑容逐渐显露  
探小幻：你还没被打死呢？  
毛小炮：我现在就站在我家门口，我该怎么办？快帮我想想办法啊！  
消小红：要不你来我家躲躲吧  
天小红：躲得了一时躲不了一世，毛小炮你就等着后挡板被揍成翻盖的吧  
毛小炮：卧槽你们都有点火种好不好~~o(>_<)o ~~  
六小通：别哭，现在里面情况是什么样的？  
毛小炮：我没进去，就听到里面我爸在说，横炮你别乱动什么的……  
威小擎：看来真粘上了。你没救了，等死吧。  
毛小炮：ミﾟДﾟ彡不要！我还没掀过毒小茜的裙子，我不想回火种源！  
警小爵：已截图，@毒小茜  
毛小炮：警小爵你给我等着，回头我就把你充电时候喊探小幻我想拆了你的事告诉他！  
【群成员 探小幻 已退出本群】  
敌小烟：不是，毛小炮，警小爵充电的时候喊什么你怎么知道？  
惊小闹：你俩一起充电了？  
消小红：什么？  
路小蜂：出售毛小炮X警小爵.avi种子高清，3机以上团购打8折！  
警小爵：路小蜂你丫的少添乱！还有我怎么是被拆的那个？  
路小蜂：那我给你放前面？  
警小爵：少来！管理员，给把探小幻重新拉回来呗~@震小声  
【新成员 探小幻 已加入本群】  
毛小炮：糟糕，我听到我爸发出了一声惨叫！  
六小通：你哪个爸？黄皮的还是红皮的  
毛小炮：红皮的  
六小通：喊的什么  
毛小炮：好像是……哦就是那里，毛毛，再深一点……什么的？  
铁小救：本来想问问我爸的，不过看起来好像不用了  
惊小闹：什么意思  
漂小翼：他俩已经开始对接了呗  
录小感：求详细  
警小爵：录小感你爸辣么文静你咋辣么不要面甲  
录小感：你爸还面瘫脸一看就性冷淡呢，你咋天天想着拆探小幻  
【群成员 探小幻 已退出本群】  
警小爵：卧槽录小感你给我出来我废了你输出管！  
毛小炮：我爸又发出了一声尖叫！——红皮的  
铁小救：叫的什么  
毛小炮：不要，毛毛，你轻一点，啊，啊啊，啊啊啊……  
录小感：少机不宜了吧，你还在门口听？  
毛小炮：我总得回家啊！擦！他俩开始亲嘴了！我听着了！  
消小红：这你都能听得出来？我爸每次亲我爸都是在厨房里悄悄地亲，还没声音  
威小擎：我爸才隐蔽呢，我只有第二天看到我爸面甲上有轮胎印才知道  
六小通：我爸也是，他面甲上要是第二天看着肿了那就是强吻我爸被揍了  
警小爵：还是我爸比较放得开，他俩亲嘴都不躲着我，我都习惯了  
漂小翼：日常心疼警小爵  
威小擎：+1  
天小红：+2  
火小闪：+10086  
警小爵：别心疼我了，再给把探小幻重新拉进来呗@震小声，你们都别乱说话  
【新成员 探小幻 已加入本群】  
惊小闹：探小幻，你爸呢？  
探小幻：我爸怎么了？  
惊小闹：你爸平时亲嘴什么样的？  
探小幻：他俩散步的时候，拉着手，时不时就亲一下。  
惊小闹：可是那天我明明看见幻影叔叔在走廊角落里把探长叔叔按在墙上亲的他差点换气扇都报废了！他腿都搭探长叔叔胳膊上了  
消小红：我有一次听我爸跟幻影叔叔打电话，讨论什么姿势能让对方进入角度更深  
录小感：上次幻影叔叔过生日我爸专门送了一个U盘的种子  
漂小翼：我爸送了一盒子情趣玩具  
惊小闹：我爸送了一盒火种套，带超粗螺旋纹的那种！  
探小幻：……  
警小爵：你们都给我闭嘴，从现在开始谁也不许再说探小幻他爸！  
路小蜂：警小爵你管的真宽  
警小爵：他爸就是我爸！说他爸就是说我爸！  
敌小烟：卧槽警小爵你不当达特森你要改当军用吉普了？咱家的祖坟你不躺了？  
警小爵：滚！  
铁小救：行了行了，换下一话题。谁还没说呢？路小蜂，说你爸。  
路小蜂：说起来我爸，我有个好玩的事。有一次我爸执行任务回来是半夜，就我那个黑皮的爸，然后他进到卧室，当时正好我半夜起来找能量牛奶喝，就听到我爸忽然一声惨叫，我那个黄皮的爸偷袭了他，我爸还没反应过来就被我爸给用手铐铐了起来，然后他俩可能以为我充电了就没关门，卧槽你们知道不？我爸居然把我爸铐在床头，一边拍他后挡板一边坐在他输出管上就开始自己动，我爸被撩拨的不行又动弹不了，最后只剩下求饶了，第二天他俩都请假没去上班！  
威小擎：没想到大黄蜂叔叔居然是这样的科迈罗，以后我爸再说到他的小侦察兵少不经事就被路障叔叔给拐跑了的话，我都忍不住要笑死了  
敌小烟；说到手铐，我爸有一次也想用这个来着！他趁我爸不注意把他铐上之后，就开始自己在那浪叫啊，自摸啊，舔手啊……然后等看我爸输出管已经胀的不行的时候，他就笑嘻嘻地准备走，结果没想到，我爸是谁？他体力好的能在茫茫宇宙把虎子拖垮！我爸一下就挣开手铐了，我擦原来他刚才都是在装的！我爸一看不好撒腿就跑，还没跑出卧室就被我爸给摁住拆了个爽歪歪，然后就整整一个小循环都没下的来床。别问我怎么知道的……  
六小通：就是那次著名的“烟幕无故旷工一个小循环”事件？  
漂小翼：要说玩的狠，你们谁能比的上我爸？有一次我爸带着我和我爸回水晶城去看雷神，结果我爸居然在餐桌下假装去捡掉了的筷子，然后把筷子塞进我爸的接口里！卧槽真是丧心病狂啊！我爸没打死他简直是真爱。据说事后我爸把他关门外一个小循环都没让他进卧室，哼哼，活该。  
打小击：你们都一群什么爸啊？还是我爸对我爸好，他不喜欢的play坚决不做，他不想拆的时候坚决不拆……  
天小红：打小击你可拉倒吧！上次在医务室里浪叫的报应号都拉响警报了那是谁啊？我爸差点让航空小队把医务室给轰了！  
打小击：那也比你爸强，在实验室用工具拆结果卡住了只能找我爸给动手术！  
天小红：你爸不要面甲！  
打小击：你爸更不要面甲！  
天小红：你爸超级不要面甲！  
打小击：你爸超级无敌不要面甲！  
惊小闹：我可能有个傻堂哥  
火小闪：你这智商没资格说他吧  
震小声：你这智商更没资格说他吧  
警小爵：对啊震小声，你爸呢？  
敌小烟：9494，求双波爱情故事  
六小通：求双波爱情故事+1  
威小擎：求双波爱情故事+2，楼下保持队形  
震小声：真的想听？  
录小感：嗯嗯！  
震小声：我只知道我爸当年看上了我爸，把病毒植入我爸机体里，然后趁机拆了我爸。  
敌小烟：等等！你哪个爸拆了哪个爸？他俩都是技术宅  
震小声：大波爸把病毒植入小波爸机体里，然后趁着给小波爸检修的时候，拆了个精光，然后他俩就火种融合了。  
威小擎：呃……这个故事真是，简单粗暴直接  
震小声：但是也最符合逻辑，而且效率最高。拆了你之后，你就是我的机了，这辈子也别想跑。emmmmmm  
天小红：卧槽你们都给我发内线干什么！！！！！！！！！！  
惊小闹：卧槽你们都给我发内线干什么！！！！！！！！！！  
漂小翼：原来震小声脚踏两个小飞机  
【用户 漂小翼 已被管理员 震小声 禁言一塞时】  
毛小炮：你们还记得我吗~~o(>_<)o ~~  
铁小救：记得记得，你那边怎么样了  
毛小炮：我爸好像抱着我爸去了清洗室，说用热水冲洗一下会好一点，现在我听不到动静了  
警小爵：我告诉你，大楼的公寓设计清洗室是有一个通风孔的，你悄悄进门，从通风口那看看。  
毛小炮：我看什么？  
警小爵：看他俩别晕在里面了。  
毛小炮：警小爵我咬死你信不信！你就盼着我被打死是吧！  
消小红：别闹了，先听听里面到底怎么样了，毛小炮你小心点别被横炮叔叔发现了  
警小爵：毛小炮你个小婊砸，你小时候怎么欺负消小红的，人家现在对你还这么好  
火小闪：小时候？我错过了什么  
天小红：你小时候跟你爸玩橄榄球的时候错过了好多事，要听么  
火小闪：要要！！  
毛小炮：喂别乱说！  
天小红：我怕你啊！人家消小红小时候天天跟在你后面想跟你玩，你天天捉弄人家，有一次你把消小红绑到床上吓唬他要拆了他，消防车叔叔追着揍了你三条街，还是消小红替你求情的  
敌小烟：你每次闯了祸都是消小红帮你解决，你还嫌人家啰嗦，一个变形就跑，消小红在后面追你，自己就摔倒了，疼的直哭，你忘了？  
毛小炮：我当时不是赶紧回来扶他了吗？我还给他清理机体上的泥  
六小通：你是回来扶他了，可是你特别凶地冲消小红吼，说人家怎么这么笨  
威小擎：你是帮他清理了，可你态度超差劲，一直冲人家吼，你能不能别哭了你能不能别哭了  
铁小救：然后消小红可怜巴巴地把清洗液使劲憋回去  
毛小炮：那是因为他哭的太多，把我纸巾都用完了，我……我都没纸巾给他擦清洗液了……  
消小红：好了，大家别说了  
警小爵：连我爸都说，消小红是个多好的小机，要是将来当我们干儿子就好了  
惊小闹：卧槽警小爵你也想左拥右抱？你不拆探小幻了？  
【群成员 探小幻 已退出本群】  
警小爵：惊小闹，一会儿别走，后山小树林见  
毛小炮：卧槽我听到我爸出来的声音了！  
消小红：怎么样了？  
铁小救：你这会儿逃跑还来得及  
毛小炮：嗯？为啥？  
铁小救：我刚问我爸了，强力粘合剂的效力大约是6塞时，从你昨晚换了之后到现在，药效差不多要过了，飞毛腿叔叔和横炮叔叔应该分开了，我估计他第一个动作就是开门找你  
毛小炮：他又不知道我在门口  
六小通：他知道。我刚发信息告诉他了。  
毛小炮：啥？卧槽六小通你给我等rjajahuifwangkafbsndmkmfuweyhw  
警小爵：给毛小炮点蜡  
敌小烟：给毛小炮点蜡  
铁小救：给毛小炮点蜡  
威小擎：给毛小炮点蜡  
天小红：给毛小炮点蜡  
火小闪：给毛小炮点蜡  
惊小闹：给毛小炮点蜡  
打小击：给毛小炮点蜡  
录小感：给毛小炮点蜡  
路小蜂：给毛小炮点蜡  
震小声：给毛小炮点长明灯  
消小红：~~o(>_<)o ~~  
毒小茜：恕我直言，你们男生怕都是傻子吧  
霸小福：+1

【漂小翼：管理员，到底什么时候才给我解禁啊


End file.
